Gears of Fear
by AragronOfGondor
Summary: An encounter with the RiftWorm leave Marcus and his friends miles underground. Who will live?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Locust War

The Special Zeta Cerebrus Squad had to destroy all bad Locust. The Locust had landed on the Jacinte Plateau and were causing a ruckus the likes of which had never been seen by those who lived to see it. Marcus, who was in the Zeta Cerebrus Squad, looked at the horror from up above. The Locust had landed in Colow City, on Jacinto, and were killing it all in sight. And then Marcus revved his Chainsaw gun and said "Now the locust pay for killing everyone, including my family, who they destroyed" and he looked at everyone else who was in his Zeta Cebrus Squad. This included Dominic Santango, Carmine, Cole "The Cole Train" Johnson, and Lieutenant Rico Rodriguez. THere was no more time for thinking though because suddenly Locust anti air had hit their helicopter.

"Okay marines the helicopters going down!" shouted one pilot (there were two pilots including him) and the helicopter went down.

"Okay, we shoudl be able to crash land in Colow City...Wait wheres the city!!!" Shouted the pilot as the city plummeted into the bellows of the Earth. Their helicopter crashed anyway.

"Where....Are We!!!" shouted Carmine after the helicopter crashed. Everyone else in Zeta Cerebrus Squad got out of the helicopter, and so did the other two pilots and the doorgunner. They all lived.

"Calm down rookie." said one pilot.

"No he's got a point. Where are we?" said Lieutenant Rodriguesz. They were in a cavern full of crushed buildings and destroyed cars and dead things. there were some fires too.

"We're under Colow City i suppose...But how'd it collapse?" mumbled the pilot.

"The Locust must have been behind it. They always are" said the gunner.

"But how could they crash a whole city?" asked the Dom.

"No time to think boys! We've got Locusts inbound!" shouted the Cole train as he saw some Locusts attacking. He loved to kill some Locusts. He killed a bunch of them and soon they reteated from him.

"THeres something coming from this way!!" said Lieutenant Rodriguesz as he approached a tunnell. Suddenly a Brumak jumped out and crushed him.

"NOOO!!!! HE ONLY HAD A MONTH BEFORE HE WOULD RETIRE" lamented The Cole Train.

Marcus was really mad too. He had known Rodriguesz for a long time, and htey had killed a bunch of Locusts together. That was all over now, because Rodriguesz was dead. Marcus said nothing but lifted the minigun from the wreckage of the helicopter and fired into the Brumak until it was destroyed and it fell down and was full of holes. "Thats for my buddy Rico!!" said Marcus, and a wretch jumped up behind him but Dom shot it and they high fived. "Hey Marcus" the doorgunner said "can I have my gun back?" and they all laughed and knew Rico would want them to laugh. They collected Rico's COG Tags.

"Oh no help me!!!" shouted one of the pilots because Theron Guards were dragging him away but Carmine was on the case and fired on one Theron guard and exploded him. He then reloaded his Lancer gun but while he was doing that the other Theron stabbed the pilot with a torque bow arrow and he exploded. Carmine got mad and chainsawed the remaining Theron and he fell onto the remains of the pilot, who was named Hoover. "He died because I wasted time reloading!!!" Carmine screamed. "Its alright son...Dont worry about it" said Marcus. "He was a goner anyway." Dom and Cole and the other pilot (Pierre) and the doorgunner (Tim) were sad too but they had to patrol the area and set up a safety zone. Carmine grabbed Hoover's COG Tags and said "Never let me forget his sacrifice" even though he knew he wouldn't.

"We've lost two...But who else will we lose in this Subterrinean hell?" pondered Dom.

To Be COntinued.


	2. Chapter 2: Marooned

CHAPTER 2: Marooned

They were stuck far undregrond. Only a few people were left: Marcus Fenix, Dominic Sanatango, Cole "The Cole Train" Johnson, Carmine, Pierre the Raven pilot, and Tim the Raven door gunner.

"We msut find a way to escape, and make it back to the surface where there are no as many Locusts" said Marcus. "Yes... But how?" pontnificated Dom. "Perhaps theres a tunnel that leads back up" said Pierrer. "Yes. We must find it." decided Marcus. "I have a map that was plotted with seismic machines" said Dom. "We can use that".

Meanwhile, The Cole Train, Carmine, and Tim were setting up a perimeter. Suddenly many Locusts showed up. "THIS IS F OR HOOVER" shouted Carmine as he fired into the Locusts and some of them died from his bullets and he did an active reload so he could killed them faster. "YEAAAH" said The Cole Train and he took out his chainsaw gun and chainsawed a whole bunch of the bad Locusts. Tim shot at some too. Some of them died. However suddenly an Emerger Hole came up from the ground and Tim fell through "NOOOOOO" he screamed at the top of lung as he fell into the bowls of the underground. "Okay fall back" said The Cole Train and he and Carmine falled back./ They made it back to the others soon, who were back at the crashed Raven.

"Wheres Tim" said Piere

"He died..." said Carmine.

"DAMN" shouted Marcus "THESE LOCUSTS WILL PAY."

"Hey Marcus" Dom said cautuously because he know not to disturb Marcus when hes is really mad. "I think I've found a place we can escape through." he said holding the map.

"Good" said Marcos. "Then these Locusts will pay for what they've done, and all the people they have killed like my famly and Tim and Hoover and Rico and all the damaged hteyve done."

"Yes they will pay for killing my family too" said Dom.

"Ok good then let's head out towards this tunnel" said Marcus and they moved in the directon of the tunel. All was uneventful for a ltitle while but then BOOM!!!!! Here come loscust!!!!

"There are too many!!" shouted Carmine as he fired at them "We cant kill them all"

"We cant" The Cole Train agreed "BUT I CAN!!!!! YEAH BABBY!!!" and The Cole Train started to killing the Locusts. "The Cole Train" shouted Domm "You'll never make it" "I DON'T CARE BABEY" SHOUTED THECOLE TRAIN" JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME" "I wont forget you" said everyone. The Cole Train threw Marcus his Cog tags "Give this to my famly. Whats left of it".

They ran away and as they ran they could see The Cole Train fighting the Locusts. He killed a whole lots of them, but even tualy they overrun him.

"Rest in peace Cole "The Cole Train" Johnson" Marcus said clutcing Coles cog tag.


	3. Chapter 3: The Doom Time

CHAPTER 3: The Doom Time

Tehre were only some of them left: Markus Fonix, Dom Santanago, Carmine Smith, and Pierre. There used to be morer of them but the Locust had to seen to of that and had killed the others of them and now they were dead and in some of the dirt with there bodies.

"WE WILL NEVER GET OUT OF THIS HELL" said Carmine "CALM" "DOWN ROOKIE" SAId pierre "YEAH" said everyone else except carmine.

Now this was a bad. They were all under the ground far underground and they had no hope to help of rescue. Suddenly a lot of Locussts came over. This was their final attack. They were all going to die from theses Locust.

"GRRRGARRRR!!!!" scream Catmine as he took a bite of Locusts (not literally he wa ss just killin them) and then they were all killing them. Pierre screams "NOoooooooo YOU WILL DIE" to everyone and starts throwin ggrenades at bad Loccust men but this mades them explod and put them in smokey dark and dirty. Suddenly a big Locust Spider called a Loco Arachno came out and ated Pierre for his grenades wars "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING THAT SORT OF THING TO US THE LOCUST" said the spider to everyone and got ready to fight them and it was covered in guns and stuff and was about to shoot them "WAIT" said Marcus Fonix "WILL YOU FIGHT US LIKE MAN WITH HAND AND ARM OR WILL YOU BE LIKE BABEY AND SHOOTS US WITH GUN?" "I AM NOT BABEY" SAID THE GIANT SPISDER " "I WILL FIGHT YOU LIKE MAN" and so they did and Markus rip off his (the spider's) arm thing but there were 7 more left and it said "YOU WONT GET NO WHERE DOIN THAT MARCUS FONIX" and then Marcus burrowed inside the Loco Arachno using the hole from the leg he rip off and then rip it heart out and it saies "NOOOOO MARCUS YOU KILL ME" and it die and Marcus burst from it and said "Yes" and everyone clap.

However therer were still a WHOLE LOPT of locusts around them and they were all prepaired to die and see everyone who had alredy die abefore but suddenly they hear the music from when you win a match in gears of war 2 on multiplayer and all of a sudden the top of the ground blow up and a helicoper come from through and it was a Cog helicopter!!!! So they then got onto it and said "WHO DOO I HAVE TO THANKS FOR THIS HONOR" joked Dom Satango and the pilot turned around and said "ME" and they saw that it was Braid "BRAIDI TS YOU!!" scream Dom and everyone else "Ya. Wehres Cole?" and everyone got all sad and droped Cole's cogtag into Doms lap and he says NO its impossible but realized it wasn't impossible….

They flew back to army base but suddenly when they got there a bunch of army guys came out and grabed them and said "YOU HAVE TO GO TO A TOP SEEK RET BREIFING" and they went and their were guys in suits including bad guy Cernol Hoffman who didn't like Marcus Fonix and they said "YOU MEN LIVED. THE FORE OF YOU HAVE TO GO BACK AND FIGHT THE EVIL RIFTWIRM TO KEEP IT FROM GOING BACK AND EATING OUR CITYS AND THEN WE WONT HAVE NO PLACE TO BE LIVING" "I VOLUNETEER" said them all and they got back on the helicopter and flew back to find the riftwerm…

To be contined?


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Under of Earth

Chapter 4: Return to the Under of the Earth

Everyone was getting ready to go find the Riftwrm and go to be killing it. The Cernol Hoffman had already briefed htem and said they were tracking the evil Worm and they were going to go and kill it. And then tehy left to go and get ready for the missian which was top secret because if all peopel everywhere know that the Locusts where sinking cities then all of hell would break it loose and cause a mass chaos like never before! Then on the way out Cernol Hoffmon stopped Marrcus Fonix and says "I DONT LIKE YOU FONIX STILL" and Fonix stunned & hurt by all of this and Dom saw this and when Hoffmon gone he says "Forgot him Marcus hes a jerk" and Marcus smile and say "Thank pal" and Dom say "No problem" and they laugh some but go on mission too.

Bard and Fonix and Dom and Crarmine where all ready and going to hellicopter when suddenly some soldiers step out and Barid go "Huh????? Who are you guys" and they say "We're on your mission." says one guy who has a lot of tatoos and some hair "My names Te Kaliso" and another soldier step out and says "I'm Ben Carmine" and two other soldiers say "Im Hicks and this fella here is Cooper and he took a vow of silence ever since hes family got kill by the Locust so dont say nothing to him and except a reply".

Suddenly Anton Carmine (the carmine who was in the story before) says "BRO IS THAT YOU" and the other Carmine says "YES IT IS" and they hug and Dom shake head and laugh and say "2 Carmines?! ¡Ay carumba!" because he has hispanic heratage.

Then they all geto n helicopter and fly to big hole that the Worm made when ate big city so they go in and follow the creature and soon tehy find it but all of a sudden they find it and it **tries to** **eat them!!!!!and on top of the worm there where speakers playing where they coudl hear the locust national anth**em playing which is when the locust win in gears of war multiplayer and thats bad because for most Gears (human soldiers) that means a doom is coming.

"Whoa." say Bard when getting out of helicopter crash "We've got bad lucks with helicopter" and everyone laugh but realize that pilots died and everyone else is ok so they got saddest and all of a sudden Dom looks up at Briad and say "LOOK OUT BAIRD!!!!" and theres a locust comin at him but all of a sudden they hear a cry of YEAAAAAAAH BABEY ITS ME COLE TRAIN TIME BABEY and it was the cole train and he does chainsaw on the monster locust and it go into its shoulder and rip through it and its arm land on the ground and its blood and body did.

"Cole...We thought you die" says Baird who was shokced to see his friend alive

"NAW BABEY IM STILL THERE" said Cole "THE RIFTWORM REREATED AFTER IT TRIED TO EAT YOU LET ME SHOW YOU THIS WAY IT WENT BABEY" and they were all glad Cole "The Cole Train" Johnson live.

To be conitined?


	5. Chapter 5

Chater 5: The Long Riftwerm Jorney

Authors Note: I ilke this chapter most.

Dom and Marcus and the crew were juorneying and following Cole Train because he was leading them to where they needed to go to be.

"HOW DID YUo KNOW THAT THE RIFTWERM IS HERE?" said Anton Carmine with suspicious.

"BECAUSe i HAD TO FIGHT LOCUST ALOT AND I CAN TELL HOW THEYRE ARE" the Cole Train replies upset because Anton Carmine thinks hes bad traitor to Cog people.

"I WILL NEVER BE A TRAITOR" Cole train shouts "YES YOU WILL" SCREAMS ANTON CARMINE and they almost fight butr Dom says "SAVES SOME FOR THE NENEMY BREAK IT UP!!!" and fight break up

Marcus shakes head and says "This wont work, squad is too tenses" and Te Kaliso repleid "Ah yes. I know how to make people less tense because in my homelenad thats what they taught me about" and he made everyone elss tense for a little while.

So Cole led the squad and they were less tense and so he said "Yo i see we got some new faces in the squad. Who are you?" he says to Hicks and Hicks says "Im Hicks" and then Cole Train says "Who are you" To Cooper and Cooper doesnt say anythign and just look at him. "Awww shit" says Cole "Whos htis sucka foo" "Cooper took vow of slience since his family die from Locust" elabrates Hicks and Cole is sad and say "Sorry".

Then suddenly THE LOCUSTS COME OUT and Marcus Says SHOW NO THE MERCY MEN!!!! and they kill and shoot at them with their army guns and chainsaw them all over!

"YEAH" said a Cole Train and he killed a whole bunch of them "YEAAAAH BABBY THATS THE WAY I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!" and he smash the locust with chainsawgun on over the head and when hes done he looks up and sees more and says "ThiS IS MY KINDA PARTY BABY" and throws grenades at them and cause them to explode all over.

"No dont kills us!!!" said a Locust but Marcus Fonix was killed them anyway because they killed his family bad and mean!!

Coopers was killing the locust and glad to be doing it and suddenly a BOOMER cames out from the dark and stomp him down dead!!! "NOOOOO"scream Dom and Boomer look at people and say "Human people tjis is not youre land. Youre going to die forever here." And he shoot at them bad and causes the big explosion!!!

they were all okay from the explosion but they looked aRound and saw that a lot of stuff wasnt okay and everything was dirt and dark dirty so they killed the Boomer and said "Rest peace" to Cooper who was dead and they moved on to fight the more bad locusts.

"WE'RE CLOSE I CAN SMELL THE BAD RIFTWERMS" said Benjamin Carmine but suddenlty the bad locusts come out and kill him!!!!

"NO" said Anton Carmine and he does the shot on them and they all died.

"NOOOO" he said a gain because hes brother was dead. "YOURE BRO WILL BE AVENGED" he said.

T obe continued? 


End file.
